Fight For All The Wrong Reasons
by future mrs.wayland
Summary: Song fic set after Fool Me Once. Based on the Nickleback song Fight For All The Wrong Reasons-it made me think of Damon and Katherine. My first song fic, please let me know what you think! Just a one shot.


This is my first song fic. Its just a little one shot. I was listening to Nickleback the other day and this song reminded me of Damon and Katherine. This is set right after Fool Me Once. I know its kinda late but I heard the song and it inspired me so I decided to write it anyway. Please review and let me know what you think!!!!

**I wasn't sure where I was going to go. I mean, after all, it wasn't like there were a lot of people who would want me around on a good day-people not under compulsion that is. I didn't have what you would call "friends," I had "casual acquaintances" that resided in multiple places round the world and even if any of them would be pleased to see me, me with my newly broken heart, randomly show up at their doorsteps, I would have no desire to be there with them. **

**I had spent the last 145 years thinking there was only one woman that I wanted to be with. There had not been a single hour of any day that she did not cross my mind. I HAD to get her out of that tomb. My life seemed to revolve around that task, seemed to depend on it. My world came crashing down that night, in those few short seconds when I realized that the woman I had thought was the love of my life was NOT in the tomb… I honestly didn't think I would be able to make it out of that black cave, let alone back to the house. I tried to stay there, I really did. But I had to get out. Out of that house, out of that town. Away from anything that would add to her overpowering presence in my mind. So I grabbed my jacket and the keys to my car and drove off. **

**With no where to in particular I wanted to go, I just began driving. I needed something to take my mind off everything, off her. I was driving through pure Virginian forest, with no sent of any humans near. That crossed out the idea of feeding, of making some poor unsuspecting human suffer. I wanted to make some one else feel my pain. Why should I be the only one that had to suffer? But the only life that was taking refuge in the forest tonight were the few lowly deer and birds and tonight was defiantly not a night that I was going to stoop down to the level of St. Stefan's diet. And I wasn't actually hungry, just angry. Angry and, if I was being honest with myself, hurt. So I decided to try a different approach to distracting myself and he turned the radio on, full blast. **

**The first station that I turned to was playing some cheesy love song. NOT what I wanted to hear tonight-or any night for that matter. I was not a fan of listening to a bunch of "pretty boys" lip sync corny songs while teenage girls screamed their names and passed out if they as much as looked at them. I quickly turned the station. Another song was just beginning. This was more like it, something loud, plenty of guitar riffs, something that I could blare loud enough to bust the high tech speakers in my antique car and drown out all my thoughts. **

**The opening lines began…**

_Well I wanted youI wanted no one else_

**Well that was quite relatable. Maybe this wasn't the best song to FORGET about Katherine.**_I thought it throughI got you to myself_

**Hah. Yeah, right. If only I was able to get her to myself. But we were always separated by my wonderful little brother who for some crazy reason, she had a stupid fetish for!**_You got offEvery time you got on to me_

**Yup, she defiantly got off on me, pretending to love me just so she could enjoy the taste of my blood on her lips. **_I got caught upIn favorable slavery_**But then again, it wasn't THAT bad for me either…**

_I guess it wasn't really rightI guess it wasn't meant to be_

**You could say that again!**_It didn't matter what they said'Cause we were good in bed_

**Well, that was true. Neither of us were the kind of people who cared what people thought about us. And we WERE good in bed…**_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fightfor all the wrong reasons_

**Finally! A part of the song that didn't sound like my life! Katherine and I never fought. As for the me sticking around part… **_No, it didn't matter what I triedIt's just a little hard to leave_

**It was hard for me to leave. Mystic Falls just had to much of a past, and even though I knew it probably wouldn't work, I had to at least try to escape those memories. **_When you're going down on meI guess I stuck around so I could watch us fightfor all the wrong reasons_

**Seriously, is whoever wrote this song stalking me?! Sure feels like it… I kept driving through the dense forests on either side of my car listening to the song that somehow was describing my life**

_Well you know my friendsWell they know your enemiesI'd pretendNot to hear what they said to me_

**People told us it was wrong, Emily, Pearl, my idiotic father…but we didn't care. We just ignored them and went back to my bedroom. **_'Cause I got offEvery time you got on to meWas it wrongTo go along with insanity?_**Now that I think about it, it WAS kinda crazy, but that's what you do when your in love! You just smiled, nodded, and agreed to hook up with the hot vampire chick that had her fangs stuck into your neck!**

_I guess it wasn't what I wantedWasn't really what I thoughtThought it was the day I gotI want it all to go away_

**It wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with the woman I thought I loved, but it turns out she wasn't what I thought. Dang it, the song was right again! **

_**I want it all to go away… **_**that line kept running through my head as I continued to drive. Away from that town. Away from my memories. Away from her. **_**I just want it all to go away.**_

Please Please Please review and let me know what you thought about my first song fic!!!


End file.
